


Pillar

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied miscarriage, Miscarriage, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Pairing: Steve Rogers x Black Female ReaderWarnings: angst, implied miscarriage, tenderness.A/N: Beta’d by @titty-teetee <3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Black Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Pillar

It is hard to stick around.

Steve doesn’t make it easy though. With his soft voice early in the morning, whispering into your ear to ‘rise and shine’. 

Does he see the sadness in your eyes? You ask yourself and avert any emotion in them to the ceiling or the along his hairy bushy jawline. Would he even, truly, understand the depth of numbness it had pushed you into. 

Maybe he does see it. Maybe he feels it now. Perhaps he was also trying hard to stick around. He is more than seventy years old in the skin of a thirty something on the cusp of forty. Sometimes the haunt is there in his eyes, just after laughing like he feels guilty for having a good time. 

He is so strong. Maybe he thinks you are weak. That he does not understand the constant exchange of despair, grief and hopefulness which takes a toll on you. A weighty payment that costs your energy and resilience. 

He would be better off without brooding silence, and your irrational fears. And yet you love him. 

“Are you ready to meet the day?” he asked.

Steve doesn’t kiss you on the lips, he instead dipped in close folded you into his warm chest and rested his mouth on your head. He hugged you tight. God, he is soft, so comfortable that you forget temporarily the tug in your mind.

You hear his words from his chest. “I love you,” 

Steve kissed your hair, rubbed gently up and down your back. Your legs entwine with his, hoping to melt into his strength and to really soak up his words.

“We’ll try again, okay?”

You say nothing, his voice breaks the calm you discovered with memories. 

“I didn’t want to let go,” your voice trembles.

Steve sighed deep, his hot air tunnels through your hair and warms your neck.

“I know,” he whispered. “And no matter what happens, I won’t let go of _you_.”


End file.
